mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Toad (Charakter)
Toad wohnt im Pilz-Königreich und unterstützt die Monarchin Peach. Er ist eine Art Diener und Berater der Königin und ist ihr treu ergeben. Man kann ihn aber auch zweifelsohne einen guten Freund der Prinzessin nennen. Toad gehört der gleichnamigen Spezies an, die sich untereinander durch verschiedene Färbung des Pilzkopfes unterscheiden. Auftritte Super Mario Bros. (Serie) Super Mario Bros. Toad feierte seinen ersten Auftritt in Super Mario Bros. (NES, 1985), dort noch als Mushroom Retainer bezeichnet, wobei er an mehreren Stellen des Spiels nur diesen Satz sagt: "Thank you, Mario! But our Princess is in another castle!" (Übersetztung: Danke Mario! Aber unsere Prinzessin ist in einer anderen Burg!). Dieser Ausspruch bezieht sich auf Marios Bemühen, Peach aus den Klauen Bowsers zu befreien, er aber in den ersten sieben Schlössern nur den kleinen Pilzkopf vorfindet. Super Mario Bros. 2 right|80px|thumb|SMB2 Im Nachfolger Super Mario Bros. 2 (1988) ist der Charakter Toad erstmals spielbar. In dem Spiel machte Toad zusammen mit Mario, Luigi und Toadstool ein Picknik, bis sie plötzlich einen Weg in das geheimnisvolle Subcon fanden, in dem ein fremdes Wesen sie um Hilfe für einen Kampf gegen Wart rief. So machte sich das Quartett auf, das Land zu befreien. Jeder der vier hatte unterschiedliche Fähigkeiten: Toad war zwar der schlechteste Springer, konnte dafür am schnellsten Gegenstände aufheben und werfen. Er war außerdem der schnellste, wenn er einen Gegenstand trug. Schlussendlich konnte Wart aufgrund seiner Gemüse-Unverträglichkeit besiegt werden. Am Ende stellt sich heraus, dass alle Geschehnisse nur in einem Traum Marios stattfanden. Super Mario Bros. 3 Im dritten Teil der Serie übernahm Toad wieder die Rolle des Helfers und ist kein spielbarer Charakter mehr. In seinen Toad-Häusern konnte Mario in Minispielen Leben gewinnen oder sich unter drei Truhen eine aussuchen, in der dann jeweils ein Power-Up versteckt war. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Auch im zweiten Teil von Super Mario Galaxy tauchen die Toads wieder auf. Sie verstecken sich in verschieden Galaxien vor jeder Art von Gegnern. Oftmals suchen sie auch den Captain, der zur erfolgreichen Rettung einen Stern überreicht. Auf "Raumschiff Mario" befinden sich die Toads auf einem kleinen Raumschiff, das durch den Teleporter in der Nähe des Ohrs erreichbar ist. Ebenfalls auf dem Raumschiff befinden sich der Lagertoad, der gesammelte Sternteile aufbewahrt, und ein Toad, der erhaltene Briefe aufbewahrt. Spin-Offs Mario Kart Spielbar ist Toad in sämtlichen Mario Kart-Spielen, angefangen in Super Mario Kart von 1992 bis zu Mario Kart Wii (2008). Super Mario Kart thumb|right|Super Mario Kart|150px Toad besitzt seit dem ersten Spiel der Mario Kart-Reihe einen Stammplatz im Cockpit. In diesem Klassiker zählt Toad zusammen mit Koopa zu den Leichtgewichten: Während ihr Kurvenverhalten das Beste ist und sie kaum ins Rutschen geraten, ist ihre Top-Speed die schlechteste der vier Fahrergruppen. Toad und Koopas Beschleunigung ist alles in allem noch als überdurchschnittlich gut einzuschätzen. Mario Kart 64 Erstmals wird im zweiten Spiel der Reihe eine Strecke nach Toad benannt: Toad’s Turnpike. Die Strecke führt über einen Highway und als Schwierigkeit treten Autos auf, die den Spieler überfahren können. Mario Kart: Super Circuit In der ersten Handheldausgabe von Mario Kart ist der kleine Pilz wieder einer der zu Beginn verfügbaren acht Fahrer. Aufgrund seiner Größe ist er auch leichteste aller Fahrer, welcher ohne Probleme von anderen Fahrern aus der Bahn gerempelt werden kann. Dafür hat er im Gegenzug die höchste Geschwindigkeit. *Speed (Geschwindigkeit) 5/5 *Weight (Gewicht) 1/5 Mario Kart: Double Dash!! In Mario Kart: Double Dash!! gehört Toad zusammen mit seiner Partnerin Toadette zu den Leichtgewichten. Mario Kart Wii Auch in Mario Kart wii startet Toad als steuerbarer Charakter. Toad ist in die Gewichtsklasse "Leicht" eingeordnet, was sich an Gewicht und Beschleunigung zeigt. Mario Party-Reihe Weitere Auftritte hat Toad in der Mario Party-Spielereihe. In den ersten vier Versionen tritt er nur als Nebencharakter (u. a. als einer von fünf Gastgeber in Mario Party 4, als Sternenhändler und Gastgeber in Mario Party, als Sternenhändler in Mario Party 2, und als Spieleleiter von Itemspielen in Mario Party 3 ) in Erscheinung und erlebt ab der fünften Version seinen großen Auftritt als spielbaren Charakter. Super Smash Bros.-Reihe Toad tritt in der Super Smash Bros.-Reihe nicht als aktiver Kämpfer auf, dafür gibt es einige Toad-Trophäen und sogar einen Angriff mit dem Namen Toad von Peach. Bei diesem zieht die Prinzessin den kleinen Pilz aus dem Nichts hervor und dieser kann feindliche Schussattacken abwehren. Physische Angriffe können dabei sogar gekontert werden. Trophäeninformation Super Smash Bros. Brawl Auftritte in anderen Medien Fernsehserie The Super Mario Bros. Super Show right|120px|Toad mit [[Cheepys Mutter|thumb]] In der Fernsehsendung The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! hat Toad eine Hauptrolle inne. Er begleitet Mario, Luigi und Toadstool auf ihrer Reise durch das Pilz-Königreich, wobei sie in jeder Episode auf König Koopa treffen, der stets dunkle pläne schmiedet. Sein Aussehen weicht geringfügig von dem aus den Spielen ab. Seine Pilzhaube hat dunkelrote Flecken, außerdem ist sie nicht so rund. Darüber hinaus trägt er eine rote und keine blaue Weste. Comics Toad hat einige Auftritte in den deutschen Club Nintendo-Comics, dabei ist er aber nie ein Hauptdarsteller, sondern füllt meist kleinere Nebenrollen aus. In Süße Weihnachten informiert Toad als dessen Assistent Dr. Mario, dass Bowser zu viel gegessen hätte. Dr. Mario verschreibt Bowser daraufhin Pillen. Im Schlussbild feiert Toad zusammen mit Dr. Mario und Peach das Weihnachtsfest. Andere Toads *Toadette *Toadsworth *Toadskov *Toadskova *Robotoad *Toadbert *Toadiko *Omle T. *Racle T. *Ross T. *Minz T. *Star T. *Mais T. *Brillan T. *Karate Meister *Dr. Horoskopus T. *Schwester Fortoada Triva *In jedem Mario-Sportspiel ist er ein flinkes Leichtgewicht. *Das "weibliche Gegenstück" ist Toadette. Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Bros. 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Bros. 3 Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario World Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario 64 Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Sunshine Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Galaxy Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Galaxy 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus New Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Charakter aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kategorie:Charakter aus Paper Mario Kategorie:Charakter aus Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Paper Mario